


发情期

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 粉丝点文ABO原设，OOC，重口慎看。口交，轻微强制，操哭等，如接受不了请关闭。请勿上升。
Relationships: 李艺彤/黄婷婷
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	发情期

三天了。

李艺彤和黄婷婷分手有三天了。在此之前黄婷婷随机抽查李艺彤对自己的喜爱程度了解，问她周杰伦大女儿的生日是几月几号，被问到这个问题时李艺彤一脸懵显然没有准备好因此没回答上来，偷偷拿起手机上网查询着。

“哼，你连我最喜欢的偶像他女儿生日都答不出来，你还敢说爱我？分手吧。”

黄婷婷轻哼一声甩开李艺彤的手就往门口大步流星的走去。

“别走啊婷婷桑，我查出来了！哎哎哎！我连他儿子老婆的生日都知道了！”

砰！黄婷婷头也不回毫无留恋的摔门而去，独留李艺彤在房间错愕的看着她离去的背影，深深叹了口气。

谈个女朋友真是够呛，能吃出好几斤盐。

现在郁闷的李艺彤坐在床上拿起手机打开微信看着自己给黄婷婷发了N多条都发不出去的对话，顿时感到一阵失落，李艺彤盯着手机屏幕发神，犹豫了几秒指腹按着删除联系人，扯着嘴角笑了一下好像她从来没有爱过自己。

“呵，分手而已，拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖。我这么优秀哪里还不能找个比你好的OMEGA呢。”

李艺彤自言自语说完后，躺在床上把被子蒙住了头准备睡觉去。

咚...咚...咚

李艺彤听到敲门声不耐烦的把头重新露了出来，皱起眉头嘀咕着：“大半夜的谁啊，鬼敲门啊。“

极其不情愿的从刚暖好的被窝出来去开门。

“谁啊？”

“发卡...我婷婷...”

李艺彤听到门外黄婷婷那熟悉又略微暗哑的声音一阵疑惑，心里不由得咯噔一下。

于是李艺彤加快了脚步去开门，看到门外的黄婷婷一脸红晕带着抑制信息素的特殊项圈快速喘息着，湿漉漉的眸子好似一汪柔情的春水，眼里一片氤氲朦胧。没等屋里的李艺彤反应过来一下子就扑到了她的身上，双臂自然的环上了李艺彤的修长脖颈，

“发卡...我...我发情期到了...请你帮帮忙...我现在好难受...呜...”

李艺彤听后立马把门关上了，随即取下了禁锢在黄婷婷脖子上的项圈，霎时黄婷婷大量甜腻的信息素就灌进了李艺彤的鼻腔，直冲脑海深处，被迫也释放了自己的信息素。生理欲望立刻被激发了起来，小腹下的炙热快速抬起了头，突起的肉棒直顶着黄婷婷柔软发烫的身体。

发情期的提前也让黄婷婷感到甚是烦恼，她最近越看李艺彤就越不顺眼，自己也不知道怎么了，可能发情期的紊乱使得情绪变的喜怒无常。她知道自己因为一点小事提分手有点过分了，但是说出去的话就是泼出去的水。

然而万万没想到一个发情期就把自己搞垮了，全身高烧不退打了一针抑制剂没过多久又复发了，根本控制不住自己信息素的释放。尤其身下那如深渊的粉嫩穴口充满了空虚感。脑海里想到的最佳解决人就是ALPHA前女友李艺彤了，再不跟她上床真要死在家里，真是死要面子活受罪。

复合是不可能复合的，处女座的倔强无人能敌，对方不给够足够的台阶下是不会回头的。只是上床做爱完成生理需求而已，于是她就来到了李艺彤家里。关键时刻只能先抛下面子保命了。

李艺彤看着埋在自己肩窝紧咬下唇 站都颤颤巍巍的黄婷婷，是真的没想到她居然发情期了，以前和她在一起的时候没发生过这样子的事情。但李艺彤也知道，发情期对OMEGA来说很痛苦，就像不定时的渡劫，现在这个劫难正在黄婷婷身上，而她选择让自己来帮忙，那是不是黄婷婷还喜欢着自己，只不过她嘴上不说而已。

想到这里李艺彤本三天垮着的嘴角终于真的微笑了起来，双臂一用力就抱起成了依附体一样软绵绵的黄婷婷，直接把她放倒在卧室柔软的床上，开始了拯救运动。

“发卡...我好热...我好想你...不...是...啊唔…快要我…哈啊…”

情欲的烧灼都让黄婷婷说出了平常难以启齿的话，还说的颠三倒四，脑子精神恍惚。

李艺彤甚是心疼，发情期究竟是怎样的难以压制，因为她从未见过黄婷婷这样在性爱上如此主动的一面。于是就吻上了黄婷婷娇嫩的唇，让她省点力气，免的过会儿叫不出声。互相快速褪去衣衫，两具赤裸的身体就滚在了床上激情的缠绵在一起。

现在第一要指是解决问题而不是享受性爱。

李艺彤没在黄婷婷那如糖果般甜美的红唇上多加逗留，直接半跪在床上分开黄婷婷纤细匀称的双腿，看着她腿间的蜜穴在没怎么刺激的情况下就已经涌出大量的透明爱液，顺着饱满的股间滴流在床单上绽放出深色的水花。那如饥似渴的小穴口仿佛一张小嘴翕动着，像是在说“别看了，快点插进来满足我！”

没有多想李艺彤扶着身下早就憋红的坚挺，在甜腻的空气中高高勃起着，还在黄婷婷玉腿间的几片薄肉瓣上摩擦了几下，沾满水渍的性器都泛着水光，粉色的前端对准那迷人的穴口，一个挺腰就直直的插进去那又湿又软又紧致的穴道里，有大量润滑的存在，肉棒直接整根没入顶在了花心最深处。

“嗯啊…发卡…”

内里被填满的充实感使黄婷婷发出了满足的感叹，粗壮的坚挺撑的穴道满满当当，忸怩着身子又痛又爽的酥麻立马蔓延到四肢百骸。

李艺彤挺着腰肢尽自己最大努力去满足着黄婷婷。在淫靡的交合中，房间充斥满啪啪啪的快乐音律不绝于耳。

黄婷婷微张着唇，热的身上都冒出了细密了汗珠，半阖着情迷意乱的眼神，眼尾泛红像只得到满足的漂亮精灵。花园入口正在艰难的吞吐着那根炙热的坚挺，进进出出淫水相挤发出噗呲噗呲的羞人水声。两片红嫩的软肉也更被挤压的娇艳欲滴。

“哈啊...婷婷...你里面好舒服啊...湿热温暖...啊啊...我好幸福啊...”

李艺彤对比黄婷婷的反差，是让她感到诧异的，原来发情期的OMEGA这么淫荡，穴里粘稠淫液异常的多，根本不需要前戏的抚慰，就能源源不断的滋润着自己的坚挺，带有敏感的褶皱内壁把这肉柱包裹的严严实实，死咬着不放。，表皮的敏感都被吸的甚是舒爽。这对双方来说都是从未有过的奇妙感觉。

李艺彤渐渐的把整个身子倾身压向了黄婷婷的柔软胸脯上，下身更加贴合的紧密，前端深深顶着黄婷婷内里的G点，一遍又一遍反复碾压顶弄着。上身被黄婷婷的双臂拥在怀里，手指上的指甲都深陷在李艺彤背部，出现几道细红的刮痕。黄婷婷的双腿几乎被压到极致，细长的双腿  
依旧能攀在李艺彤的后腰上紧紧夹住。

“啊啊...我要来了...发卡...嗯啊...要泄了...啊啊啊...”

李艺彤看着她羞赧至极的脸上甚是粉红，而且身下那个贪吃的肉穴加快了收缩的频率，第一次发情的高潮快感将要袭来，李艺彤咬着牙卯足了劲儿往那个欲望尽头顶去，好让黄婷婷能快点高潮好受些。深入几十下后，李艺彤也感觉肉棒一阵酥麻。有了射精的欲望。

“啊...婷婷...我也要忍不住了...要射了...啊啊...我能射进去吗？”

“哈啊...全给我吧发卡...啊啊...那都是我们爱的结果...啊啊...我要不行了...”

“好..啊啊啊...啊啊...我全给你....啊啊...”

李艺彤听到黄婷婷的允许感到欣喜若狂，身下的肉棒像是加了电动马达，孜孜不倦的抽插着，狠狠的顶开了黄婷婷柔嫩的生殖腔口，前端死死卡在里面，随后几个冲刺深入后腰一阵酥麻，前口精关再也忍不住的喷射出来，大量滚烫的浊白液体都快要灼伤了黄婷婷娇嫩的宫腔内壁。

尖锐的牙齿也咬开了黄婷婷发热的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。

引得黄婷婷的身体因为如潮水般涌来的快感流淌到身体各处止不住的颤抖。穴道猛烈的痉挛着，淫液一波波的向外涌出，却因体内还塞着李艺彤的没有疲软的肉棒，只能顺着肉缝缓缓流出来些许，大量的水泽还停留在穴道里晃荡着，情事太激烈高潮的余韵持续了很久。

李艺彤的身子抖了好几下才觉得把憋了三天对婷婷的思念全给了她，而婷婷的穴道依旧汲取着那根炙热里的东西，不让它浪费掉一滴。射精完成后依依不舍的滑了出来，顺带着许多混合的污浊痕迹，两人双腿间都一片狼藉。

信息素注入后黄婷婷觉得身体的情况缓和了好多，内心没有那么焦虑难受了，也恢复了自己的理智。只是从未经历过这么激烈的性事，被操后急促的呼吸而且双眼涣散甚是迷离此刻大脑一片空白每个细腻敏感的毛孔还在回忆高潮来临的那一瞬间。兴许是太累了，做完黄婷婷就闭上了眼睛睡着了。

李艺彤躺在黄婷婷身边看着她红润满足的小脸，把她搂在了怀里，也进入了甜蜜梦乡。

第二天早上李艺彤迷迷糊糊中觉得自己好像置身到了一片温暖的海洋中遨游着，游过蔚蓝无垠的海跟各种各样奇异的鱼类打招呼，那种美妙的感觉让她迟迟不愿意从梦中醒来，直到看到一头壮硕的鲸鱼打开自己脑袋上的孔喷出了很壮观的喷泉时，李艺彤觉得下身一酸猛的睁开眼惊讶的看到黄婷婷趴在自己腿间正用小嘴吮吸着自己矗立的肉棒，

“啊...婷婷...你怎么...”

李艺彤感动的都要哭了，黄婷婷居然愿意肯为自己口交，这是之前怎么求她都不愿意做的事情。  
婷婷抬眼看着李艺彤再次错愕的脸，浮现出水往往的眼睛，她又发情了。婷婷用自己为数不多的经验去吸弄这巨物的前端，慢慢用香舌舔舐着绕圈，使之慢慢的吞没在自己温热湿滑的口腔中。李艺彤闭着眼睛更能体会到她那里软润的美好。随即李艺彤的呼吸加重了，脸上出现了一抹绯红，前端刺激的都流出了透明的腺液，表皮的青筋都凸显了出来有力的跳动着。婷婷更加用力的吮吸着粉嫩的前端，在口腔里吞吞吐吐。

李艺彤觉得欲仙欲死实在忍不住了，双手按着黄婷婷的头深深往喉咙顶了几十下，随即高潮来临前端快感传遍全身，陡然一个激灵精口一开射了黄婷婷满嘴朝气蓬勃的浓白浊液。

黄婷婷紧收脸颊，把李艺彤的精华全收纳在嘴中，吞咽了下去。顺带把那根肉棒上残余的液体都舔的干干净净。随后爬过来吻着李艺彤的嘴唇，那灼热的鼻息喷洒她的脸上，下腹又重新燃烧起了欲望。她也不知道黄婷婷的发情期究竟持续多久，她想要了就努力给她。

随即全身充满淡粉色的黄婷婷就这样被李艺彤横抱去了客厅松软的沙发上。双腿高高抬起被李艺彤在沙发边缘半跪着抗在肩膀上，她双臂顺势搂上李艺彤的脖子，整个身子只能靠着沙发的靠背勉强支撑。李艺彤也撑开双臂搭在了沙发靠背上，把黄婷婷牢牢的禁锢住在身下。依旧湿的一挺而入，这个做爱姿势真是和窄仄的沙发绝配，空间就那么点大，却要做的舒服，这两个人只能紧紧的缠绕在一起，才不被滑下去。两张绝美的脸就这样紧挨着。

黄婷婷被压得像一只折叠的虾整个背部都凹陷了进去。呼出的美妙呻吟萦绕在李艺彤耳畔。

“哈啊...啊啊...发卡用力...啊啊...”

李艺彤的下体和黄婷婷的臀部曲线完美契合，恨不得把整个自己都塞进去，看着近在咫尺的脸，  
李艺彤在使劲儿往前欺身压下身子，终于能吻到对方了。李艺彤的软舌霸道的撬开黄婷婷的唇齿去探索者里面每一处的美好。

“啊...唔...”

被堵在喉咙里的呻吟声只能再独自吞咽下去，宣泄不出来，下身却依旧猛力的顶入着，去碾碎黄婷婷柔软脆弱湿滑穴道里的敏感。软肉被操的红肿充血。黄婷婷知道自己身子吃不消，其实昨天昨晚就已经很累了。但是内心的欲望就是停不下来。

黄婷婷被吻的气喘吁吁，好似胸腔里的氧气补给全被李艺彤吸走了。本勾在脖颈上的双臂，也无力的推搡着李艺彤的胸脯。

“啊啊...婷婷...我真希望你每天都在发情期...”

“唔啊...为...为什么？”

“因为...你现在被我操的样子不知道多美...真希望...能天天见到...”

黄婷婷被李艺彤的调戏的话语害羞的脸更红了，回应的只有连连的娇喘。

李艺彤真挚的眼神看着黄婷婷问她：“...婷婷...我们能复合吗？”

黄婷婷等着就是这句话呢，然而还是嘴硬了一下。

“那要看你表现。”

李艺彤听后一怔，这什么意思？是在觉得自己不行？还是就是把自己当成渡过发情期的工具人？内心有点愤愤不平，那你黄婷婷一会儿可别哭。

随即李艺彤把性器先拔了出来从半跪变成直立姿态站在地板上，把黄婷婷翻了个身，雪白挺翘的臀部对着自己，让她双手扒紧沙发撅起屁股，自己则手扶着婷婷纤细的腰肢长驱直入，后入的姿势使得性器进入的格外深，一下子就顶了进去。狠狠顶撞着柔软的花心。

黄婷婷被这力道着实吓了一跳，痛楚和麻痒刺激着，觉得体内有块美味的奶酪，还有只调皮又锲而不舍的老鼠一只在这温暖潮湿的洞穴里寻找着。摩擦了几下觉得难痒酥麻，这发情期内极具包容的身体都有点受不了，只好呜咽着求饶。

“啊...发卡...你别...唔...会操坏的...”

李艺彤显然感受到穴道谄媚的紧箍，两手在细嫩的腰上游移爱抚，她压低声音在黄婷婷泛红的耳边调侃道：“婷婷你下面的嘴可比上面的嘴老实多了。”

黄婷婷的身体紧绷起来，手指和脚尖都蹦的泛白，承受着身后越来猛烈的抽插。垂下的胸尖都随着李艺彤的节奏晃来晃去。

这个体位进入的极深，黄婷婷的敏感点被肉棒碾弄过后都撑平了穴道的褶皱，化成了细碎的抽泣哽噎 了起来。她被操哭了。眼睛湿润迷乱又楚楚可怜，眼梢是一片情欲的绯红，被欲望折磨的理智尽失，红着眼急促的喘息。

“啊啊...呜呜唔...嗯啊...”

然而这时的李艺彤被“表现”冲昏了头脑，对黄婷婷的哭泣置若罔闻，更是卡紧了婷婷的胯部孜孜不倦的挺着自己的腰肢，纵情的翻搅湿热的腔口。

这时黄婷婷一声又一声连绵不断的哼叫呻吟着：“唔啊...你慢点...真的...小穴受不了了...啊啊啊....要泄了...”

黄婷婷弓着身子腰身越来越低，双臂无力的扒着沙发靠背，全身可能随时要塌下去，猛烈的冲击下，整张沙发都变得摇摇晃晃。

李艺彤双臂及时的从黄婷婷的腋下穿过，摸过她精致的锁骨扣上消瘦的肩膀上，把婷婷整个人从将要溺亡的欲海中捞了上来，做着最后的冲刺。

“额啊...婷婷...我们能复合嘛？”

“哈...我...啊啊...你...啊啊啊...”

李艺彤再次问着黄婷婷这个问题，然而黄婷婷断断续续情欲的吟叫根本回答不了她，整个人已经被李艺彤所掌控在手里腰肢酸软浑身颤抖。

李艺彤颤抖着牙关抵抗不住汹涌的快意，身下的肉棒已经逐渐成结，又涨大几分贯穿着婷婷的小穴，前端  
在媚肉的疯狂挤压下狠狠的抵住敏感点射精，炙热的液体一汩汩的射在最娇弱的宫腔，引得婷婷失声惊叫，穴道抽搐痉挛着被动的接受液体源源不断的射入。

她被夹的闷哼一声，用手撩开黄婷婷的秀发牙齿对准她后颈的腺体咬破输入了自己的信息素，浓稠的液体直至灌的满满当当。一滴都射不出来时才拔了出来。

李艺彤对自己的表现充满了自信，搂过已经浑身瘫软快要昏迷的黄婷婷忍不住的想逗她。

于是狡黠一笑问她：“婷婷，你答应复合了吗？你要不答应我还能再来。”

还在因为快感而急促喘息的黄婷婷红着眼眶一听这话立马回了李艺彤：“别别，我答应还不行嘛”。

“那亲爱的，迟早有一天我会把你完全标记的。让你再也不能提分手。”

说完李艺彤亲了亲黄婷婷的小脸抱着她向卧室走去。

END


End file.
